Yule Ball
by Smart Kira
Summary: Harry takes Madison to the Yule Ball. Of course Draco Malfoy has to ruin it. So can Harry make it right read and find out.


**Yule Ball**

"May I have this dance Madison?" Harry Potter asked his girlfriend Madison Rocca; as he approached their table they were sharing with Ron and his date Hermione. "Why of course Mr. Potter" Madison said as she took hold of his outstretched hand. Harry then guided Madison out to the dance floor; to begin their first dance since becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. "Their perfect right Ron?" Hermione said looking dreamily at the couple. Shaking his head Ron looked at Hermione and said "Yeah they do look good as a couple. Glad to see my best mate happy with someone who appreciates him and not take advantage of."

Hermione said nothing but silently agreed. Madison felt like she was in heaven as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder humming the music softly to herself. Harry had his hands resting ever so gently on Madison's hips never letting her go; she was his prized catch so she wasn't going anywhere. Madison was used to it as she and the other rangers used it to defeat "The Master;" a dark being who wanted all the magic in the world in order to destroy and take over the world. Breaking Madison out of her train of thought Harry whispered into her ear "Have I told you how beautiful you looked tonight?" Deciding to play along since Harry asked this question over and over.

Blushing Madison looked Harry in the eyes; and said "Why Mr. Potter why would you say something like that. Surly you know I am not that beautiful." "Sure you are" Harry whispered once again into Madison's ear making her blush increased even more; until she was as red as a tomato. To Harry Madison was beautiful even more so after he saw her in the dress; Harry thought of her as more beautiful if that was even possible. The dress was the same color as her ranger color. The dress in question was studded with fake diamonds and at the bottom it was in a shape of a mermaids tail.

Madison however felt safe and secure for some reason. Madison didn't know what it was that she was feeling. But whenever Madison was in Harry's embrace she rested her head on Harry's chest and felt like she was wrapped in a warm security blanket. After the music ended Madison and Harry decided to sway a little longer; their moment of peace was interrupted by none other than Draco Malfoy who said "What's this Potter you brought a muggle to the Yule Ball!" Harry could feel the anger rise within him as he steeped in front of Madison to protect her. As Malfoy approached the pair he taunted Madison who was looking over Harry's shoulder.

"I bet she can't do any magic at all!" Draco said he couldn't help but cast a glance at Madison who by now looked very unsure of herself. That she ran off "see I told you Potter she was no good for you" Draco said. Harry just turned and growled at Malfoy who by now was grinning from ear to ear happy about what he had done. To Harry's surprise everyone from Gryffindor stood up and Hermione went over to Harry and whispered in his ear; "go find her we'll take care of Malfoy and his goons." Harry silently thanked her and went in search of Madison. It didn't take long for Harry to find her as she was sitting by a pond crying her eyes out; the moon light only emphasized that point her once beautiful face was now marred by her makeup.

Upon seeing Harry approach Madison attempted to clean herself up; but Harry stopped her and pulled her into a hug telling her that it was alright and Madison telling him it wasn't. The pair was then interrupted by Professor Minerva McGonagall who asked what happened. After Harry quickly explained to Professor Minerva McGonagall what happened between him and Malfoy and to some extent Madison. Professor McGonagall couldn't help but roll her eyes and sigh. She then gave permission to the pair to return to Gryffindor for the night. Seconds later Madison and Harry were in his room sitting on his bed cuddling in each other's arms.

With his head on top of Madison's and said "I am sorry about the way Malfoy acted towards you and to some extent me." Perching herself on her elbow Madison said "You said it yourself Harry Draco's a jerk." This caused Harry to laugh as he pulled Madison down for a kiss which Madison gladly recuperated. Hours later the other guys and gals came back from the Yule Ball to Gryffindor tower ready to settle down for the night. Ron Weasley came in running his mouth which Dean Thomas had to clap his hand over his mouth; and pointed to Harry's bed and the pair saw Harry and Madison asleep in each other's arms. Seconds later Hermione raced into the boys room to tell them that Madison wasn't in their room. Ron respond to Hermione's question by pointing to Harry's bed. Hermione slipped quietly out of the room closing the door behind her. Dean and Ron did their best not to wake the sleeping couple up.

Hey Smart Kira here let me know what you think about my first Madison and Harry fanfic. Let me know if I should write more or even add a new chapter to this fanfic.


End file.
